Mrs. Riley recorded this information from a recent test taken by all of her students. Using the data, what was the average percent score for these $100$ students?

\begin{tabular}{|c|c|}
\multicolumn{2}{c}{}\\\hline
\textbf{$\%$ Score}&\textbf{Number of Students}\\\hline
100&7\\\hline
90&18\\\hline
80&35\\\hline
70&25\\\hline
60&10\\\hline
50&3\\\hline
40&2\\\hline
\end{tabular}
Answer: For simplicity, divide all the percent scores by $10.$ We will account for this later by multiplying by $10.$ The average percent score is equal to the sum of all percent scores divided by the total number of students $(100).$ The sum of all percent scores is $$10\cdot7+9\cdot18+8\cdot35+7\cdot25+6\cdot10+5\cdot3+4\cdot2=770.$$ Since we divided all the percent scores by $10$ in the beginning, we multiply by $10$ to get that the sum of all percent scores is $770\cdot10=7700.$ Finally, dividing by the total number of students, we find that the average percent score is $7700/100=\boxed{77}.$